Character Idea/Ar's Ivory Coast
Ivory Coast is a fan-made character in head soccer. He is a 5 stars opponent in arcade. He is created by RemyMovies. He was added in AR2 Update with Iceland and Peru. Playing Style Ivory Coast Will play defensively. Appearance Ivory coast is a black man, with earrings, black hair, Emerald colored eyes, big lips, and has a bandana on his head. Power Button Effect He will remove his bandana, revealing spiky hair. He will have half of his face damaged, and cut. He also has cuts on his ear, and under his left eye. Is right eye is damaged and looks dead. He will get a meaner expression. Pressing the button will make him swing his sword around him, and will deal damage. After that, his effect his the same as Pluto's, but he will keep doing it every 2 seconds. Power Shots Air Shot : Slicing Blade Shot Ivory Coast will turn into a sword master. He will swing his blades all around him. The red areas in the pictures is where you shouldn't be, because he will decapitate you if so. The green trajectory will hurt you a little, but can be blocked / counterattacked. Ground Shot : Blade Leaf Tree Ivory Coast will summon a tree from the ground. If you stand on Ivory Coast's side when the tree rises up (Red area), You will be knocked back to your goal. Ivory Coast will stand on the tree and cut the blade part of the leaves, Making them go towards your side (purple areas). If you touch one of these, you'll also be stunned and won't be able to move. Ivory Coast will finally rush towards your goal with his blades, and if you block him, you will be out of the stadium. If his cutscene plays, Ivory Coast will slice 3 other leaves, doubling the chances of you getting knocked out. Counter Attack : Get my sword ! Ivory Coast will go in the middle of the field, jump and throw two of his swords towards you. If you get hit by them, you will feel the same effect as the Arrows from Stage 26. (the swords have the red path, and the ball has the green path) Note : The red and green areas aren't displayed in the game. It is just to help you figure out how the power shots works. Gallery IvoryCoastAirShot.jpg|Ivory Coast's Air Shot IvoryCoastGroundShot.jpg|Ivory Coast's Ground Shot IvoryCoastCounterAttack.jpg|Ivory Coast's Counter Attack IvoryCoastCutscene.jpg|Ivory Coast's Cutscene PropellerHelmetCostume.png|Ivory Coast's Costume Unlock Requirement Clear Fight Mode without Dash or Unlock for 8,600,000 points. Costume Ivory Coast wears the Propeller Helmet Costume. click on the link to know more about it. Tips and Tricks Ivory Coast is very dangerous and deals a lot of damage. That's why you need to predict his attacks by playing a lot against him, or make sure to avoid red areas from the pictures shown above. Trivia * He is added with Iceland and Peru in the AR2 Update. Category:Ideas Category:Character Ideas Category:RemyMovies